


a confession yes

by miscellaneous-trash (poeticaid)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/miscellaneous-trash
Summary: marceline confesses to bubblegum then gets denied poor girl :(





	a confession yes

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am high  
> yes i am poeticaid  
> this is a crack account goodbye

"hey pb" marceline says one day to pb, the princess of candy kingdom

"what you want" pb replies

"well..." marceline hesitates

what if pb doesn't like her and will reject her

whatever she made it this far

she inhaled then exhaled

"I LIKE YOU SO MUCH WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME" marceline shouts

"oh i'm suprised" pb says "but i have to say no"

marceline could feel her heart breaking

"wait but why"

"because i'm in love with NYAN CAT and we're dating" pb says then nyan cat appears

"NYANYANYANYAN" the cat shouts

pb climbs on to the nyan cat then waves goodbye to marceline

"BYE BFF" then she vanished from ooo forever

and marceline is sad

**Author's Note:**

> BUBBLEGUM WHY?! :(


End file.
